Freaky EdDay
by Firebird Maximus
Summary: Whilst on their personal phone system, the Eds are struck by lightning and switch bodies. Will the Eds survive being each other? Will the other kids notice their strange behavior? Why am I asking you these pointless questions?
1. Lightning Struck Eds

Freaky Ed-Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters from the T.V Show (if I did you wouldn't be reading this instead you would be watching it on T.V right now) all I own is this fanfic so don't sue me.

Chapter One: Lightning struck Eds

_Double D's House: Double D's Room_

It was 6 o'clock and Eddward, nicknamed Double D by his friends, was talking to Ed and Eddy on their personal phone system (the one from 3 Squares and an Ed) he had built for them the time when they had got grounded.

"I'm telling ya sock head this scam is the most golden, cash-bringing, money-pinching one ever" said Eddy, excitedly, on the other side of the phone, "Eddy you've said that 47 times now, but you haven't even implied as to what the scam is" said Double D, who was sitting at his desk.

Double D was 12 years old and quite tall. He wore a red t-shirt, purple pants, red socks, blue shoes and the top of his head was always covered by a large black sock. He had pale skin, 3 black hairs sticking out from under his sock and a gap in his teeth.

_Eddy's House: Eddy's Room_

Eddy was lying on his bed talking to Double D and Ed on their personal phone system.

"So anyway Double D this is gonna be the ultimate, dollar-grabbing, jawbreaker-buying, scam-o-rama!" said Eddy, excitedly.

Eddy was 12 years old and really short. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a purple collar and a red stripe, turquoise pants and red shoes. He had pink skin and only three long hairs.

"Yes I know that Eddy you said that 23 times now, but can you please tell me what the scam is?" said Double D, impatiently. "Flapjack bagel's on the run" came Ed's voice, stupidly, this was followed by a clucking sound.

"Ed have you stolen one of Rolf's chickens again?" asked Double D, sternly.

_Ed's House: Ed's Room_

"Err….no" said Ed, stuffing the hen up his shirt.

Ed was 12 years old and very tall. He wore a green jacket, a red and white striped t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He had yellow skin and small tiny hairs sticking up from his head and one long eyebrow.

"Eddy I really think we should make this short because there's a storm coming and the lightning might interfere with the electrical system" said Double D, "relax a little thunder and lightning ain't gonna hurt us" said Eddy, ignorant as usual.

Oh how wrong he was.

_Peach Creek Electric Power Plant_

At that very moment a bolt of lightning struck Peach Creek's Electric Power Plant causing a black out through out the cul-de-sac and also causing electricity to travel down the wire connected to the Ed's phone system, electrocuting the Eds.

_Ed's House: Ed's Room_

As Ed was lying unconscious green electricity shot out of Ed's ear and into the phone, and along the wire until it collided with red electricity and blue electricity, in the centre where the three wires met, before continuing on to a different wire, the other two doing the same.

_Eddy's House: Eddy's Room_

The green electricity travelled along the wire into Eddy's phone and into the unconscious Eddy's ear.


	2. SwitchEd

Freaky Ed-Day

Chapter Two: Switch-Ed

_Ed's House: Ed's Room_

The next morning Double D slowly opened his eyes; his vision was blurred but then became clear.

Double D sat up and the first question that came to his mind was why was he in Ed's room? Before the lightning he had been sitting in his room talking to Ed and Eddy on their personal phone system, now he was in Ed's room with now recollection of how he had got there.

The second question that came to his mind was what was stuffed up his shirt. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a cooked chicken.

At that very moment Ed's bedroom door burst open to reveal a very angry Rolf, who got even angrier when he saw the cooked hen in Double D's hand.

Rolf was 12 years old and really tall. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a red stripe, light blue pants, and large, red shoes. He had dark skin and blue hair.

"You have stolen Rolf's fowl and reduced it to the cremated posterior of a duck for this you must pay" shouted Rolf, pouncing on Double D and pummelling him.

_Eddy's House: Eddy's Room_

Ed woke up in Eddy's room, and with out even wondering why he was there, Ed walked out of Eddy's room and into Eddy's bathroom.

"Morning Eddy" said Ed, sleepily; waving at his reflection in Eddy's mirror, not noticing that his voice was different. Ed stepped into Eddy's shower, closing the door behind him and turning the shower on, before falling back to sleep on the glass walls.

_Ed's House: Ed's Room_

"Well that was unquestionably an unpleasant occurrence" said Double D, Double D stopped and put his hands over his mouth, for the voice that had just came out of his mouth was not his.

Double D looked down at himself and realized he was wearing Ed's clothes, he then looked at his hands, instead of their usually pale colour they were yellow.

Double D then glanced at his reflection on Ed's doorknob but did not see himself, instead he saw the dim-witted, gullible, lovable oaf……..

"Ed" shouted Ed's younger Sister, Sarah, slamming open Ed's bedroom door.

Sarah was 10 years old. She wore a pink top, light blue pants, and (can't remember what colour) shoes. She had rose skin and ginger hair.

"Mom says you have clean your room" shouted Sarah, "But Sarah you don't understand……." said Double D.

"But nothing, Mom said that you have to clean your room or your grounded" shouted Sarah, before slamming the door shut.

"Well Ed's room does need to be tided-up" said Double D after looking around Ed's room, he then started to tidy up the room.

_Double D's House: Double D's Room_

"What the heck am I doing in sock head's room?" said Eddy, before realizing that he had Double D's voice. He quickly looked at his reflection in one of Double D's test tubes and saw Double D's reflection.

"I've gotta get out of here" said Eddy, trying to open Double D's door only to find it was looked.

"Automatic nightly lock-down still active please enter voice recognition password to deactivate lock-down" came the voice of Double D's security system, which had the same voice as Double D. Unfortunately Eddy did not know the password and started banging his (or rather Double D's) head against the door, in frustration.

_Ed's House: Ed's Room_

"Hey Ed times up so if you haven't cleaned your room, your gonna……" shouted Sarah, just as she opened the bedroom door to reveals ends room completely clean.

"Apologies dear sibling mustn't halt have to congregate with Double D and Eddy" said Double D, running past the shocked Sarah.

_Double D's House: Double D's Room_

Eddy heard a stone hit the bedroom window, so he rushed over to the window to see Double D, in Ed's body.

"Eddy it's me Double D, come outside so we may find a solution to our predicament" shouted Double D, "I can't the room's on lock-down" replied Eddy.

"The lock-down is only on the doors" shouted Double D, Eddy opened the window, discovering that Double D was correct.

Eddy jumped out of the window and landed next to Double D. "Come on we need to find Ed so we can get on with our scam" said Eddy, "but what about our predicament?" replied Double D. "No time to worry about that, we have pidgins to fleece" said Eddy, running in the direction of his house, with Double D right behind him.


	3. Little Shop of Ed

Freaky Ed-Day

Chapter Three: Little Shop of Ed

_Outside Eddy's House_

Eddy finally arrived at his house and started banging on the window, hoping to get Ed's attention. Double D casually walked over to Eddy's door, opened it and walked in to Eddy's house. "I hate it when you do that" complained Eddy, walking in behind Double D.

_Eddy's House: Eddy's Room_

When Eddy and Double D entered Eddy's room they found that Ed was not there, so they began searching for him.

Double D was checking under Eddy's bed when Eddy shouted "found him". Double D poked Ed's head into the bathroom and saw Eddy about to open the shower door, inside the shower was a blurry Ed (in Eddy's body) hovering at the top of the shower.

Double D immediately realized there could be only one logical explanation for why Ed was hovering at the top of the shower, "Eddy No!" shouted Double D, but it was too late. As Eddy opened the shower door the entire bathroom was flooded with water until it eventually went down the shower and bath plug holes.

Ed who had woken up when the bathroom was flooded, looked up at Double D, "Evil clone from Reflecto 72" shouted Ed who grabbed hold of the sink, intending to tear it of and pummel "his evil clone" with it, unfortunately since he was in Eddy's body he did not have his usual strength required to lift the sink.

"Ed you idiot, that's Double D" said Eddy, pointing at Double D. "But you are Double D" said Ed, "No I'm Eddy".

Ed paused as the information very slowly went to his (or rather Eddy's) brain, "dusty cheese is too sweet" said Ed randomly.

"Well now that that's over, I need to have a quick shower, after all I've slept in your clothes through out the whole night" said Double D, "well none of us can use mine, Ed used all the hot water" said Eddy, "But Eddy my parents are still renovating the bathroom" replied Double D, "No problem guys we can all use mine together" said Ed.

There was a long awkward pause. "We'll skip the shower" said Eddy and Double D simultaneously.

"Now to the scam" said Eddy, walking out of the bathroom, "But Eddy you haven't said what the scam is" said Double D, Eddy quickly whispered something in Ed's ear, "well that sounds delightful" said Double D.

_Middle of Cul-de-sac: 15 minutes later_

The three body-swapped Eds were standing behind a stand, with several pots filled with earth which had sticks, grass and other stuff pretending to be flowers, on the top of the stand was a sign with untidy pink writing saying Eds Flour-Er-O-Rama.

"How you talked me into this is beyond me" complained Double D, "Shut up and start selling the roses" said Eddy, "these flowers smell pretty" said Ed, sniffing a baseball sticky-taped to a stick, unfortunately he sniffed so hard it went up Eddy's nose.

A few minutes later the other kids came over to the stand.

"This plant looks fake, nature dorks" said Kevin, who was poking what was a actually a Crazy Daisy (in case your wondering a Crazy Daisy is like this plastic flower/sprinkler thing that spins around squirting lots of water, I saw one at the Edenbridge and Oxted Agriculture Show).

Kevin was 12 years old and tall, he had a slightly large chin, he wore a green shirt, black shorts, dark blue shoes and a red cap, he had three orange hairs sticking out of his cap.

"Are you gonna buy it or what" said Eddy.

Meanwhile Johnny and Plank had found a small green remote.

Johnny was 12 years old and short, but not as short as Eddy, he had dark skin, he wore a white shirt, dark blue shorts and a pair of sandals, he was bald. Plank was 12 years old (I'm just guessing); he was just a piece of wood with a face drawn on it.

"What's that Plank?" asked Johnny, putting Plank next to his ear, "You think I should, O.K". Johnny pressed the button on the remote and the Crazy Daisy squirted Kevin with water.

"If you buy it now, I'll through in a Drowned Rat coupon allowing you to buy 5 plants for the price of 4 and a half" said Eddy, whilst trying not to laugh.

"What good for nothing would plant this golden shrub of confusion upside down?" asked Rolf, who was holding a pot with a lump of cheese buried in some earth, "um….." said Double D unable to think of what to say to Rolf.

"Err dude I think it's a turnip" said Nazz, Nazz was 12 years old and had short blonde hair; she wore a black shirt with a white vest over it, purple pants and black shoes. Double D then started to sweat and drool a lot, 'Curse Ed's lack of control over his sweat and saliva glands' thought Double D to himself.

Suddenly Double D felt someone poking his shoulders he turned around to see Ed holding something behind his back. "Hey Ed guess what I found" said Ed, holding out Eddy's hands, in the left was a handful of soil with an almost dead plant in it.

"Good gracious Eddy that poor flower is almost wilted, quick get some water" said Double D. "Nuh-Huh Double D can get the water says me Eddy, the bossy one because I so say said so" said Ed, Eddy glared at Ed.

"Hey that's unfair dude, you can't just boss Double D around like that, so get the water yourself" said Nazz to Ed. "Okey Dokey Smokey" said Ed randomly, running into a lamppost before continuing to look for some water.

"Hey this ain't a museum you either buy a stupid plant or get lost" shouted Eddy to the other kids, "Hey that's rude dude, I can't believe I just stuck up for a jerk like you" said Nazz.

"Curse Eddy's lack of rational thought for the consequences of his actions" muttered Double D to himself.

_Double D's House: Double D's Garage_

Ed after running into Double D's garage, began looking for water and saw a beaker with a dark green liquid inside it, without even thinking shoved the flower inside the beaker.

Suddenly the beaker started shaking violently before cracking, as the plant inside it started growing. "Cool" said Ed, just before a large vine wrapped itself around him.

_Middle of Cul-de-sac _

The kids of the Cul-de-sac heard Ed scream, but before they could even respond, several giant vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around them.

"Eddy I think Ed must have put the plant in one of my untested chemical experiments" said Double D, "What was your first clue Albert Einstein" replied Eddy, sarcastically.

Suddenly more vines followed by several giant spikes shot out of the ground. "Eddy we haven't got much time, I have to make an antidote to counteract the chemical" said Double D, who grabbed Eddy and ran towards his house.

Once there Double D ran through the door and up the stairs, dragging Eddy with him.

_Double D's House: Upstairs _

As soon as Double D had reached the door to his room, he stopped, and then quickly turned to Eddy. "Eddy, I need you to say E equals MC squared" said Double D, "Um….E equals MC squared" said Eddy.

"Voice recognition password approved automatic nightly lock down deactivated" came the voice of Double D's security system.

Double D quickly rushed inside his room, dragging Eddy in with him. Double D then quickly began gathering several chemicals and pouring them into a beaker, Double D stopped when he realised he had forgot the most important chemical needed to make the antidote.

"Eddy we have a problem, in order for me to make the antidote, I need the chemical that originally cause the mutation of the pla…." Double then saw the scared look on Eddy's face; he then looked behind to see the large, giant, mutated plant just outside the window.

Double D then grabbed Eddy and quickly ran out of his bedroom, into the upstairs hallway and jumped down his own laundry chute, which lead to the basement.

_Double D's House: the Basement_

As soon as they had arrived in the basement, Double D then went over to the shelf and grabbed a beaker full of dark green liquid, "fortunately for us I always keep spare chemicals in case of an emergency" said Double D.

Double D then poured the dark green liquid into the beaker and quickly stirred it before pouring it into a syringe.

Then suddenly two large vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around both Eddy and Double D, but as the vine wrapped around Double D he plunged the syringe into it and the entire plant wilted before turning into ash.

"Well I'm glad that's over and at least nothing worse can happen to us" said Eddy, suddenly the door to the staircase burst open, to reveal the other kids of the cul-de-sac who looked extremely angry.

_Authors Notes: In case your wondering what happened to Ed the other kids already beat him up, which is what they're gonna do to Eddy and Double D._


End file.
